


At the Big Top: A Junjou Romantica Circus AU

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi, akihiko and haruhiko have the same mom and dad, circus AU, i dont know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: Hey everyone, I've had this idea for a circus au for a while now. And I wanted to start a new AU for you guys :) I hope you guys enjoy it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've had this idea for a circus au for a while now. And I wanted to start a new AU for you guys :) I hope you guys enjoy it

Akihiko Usagi had finally inherited the family circus after his mother and father passed away. But, he couldn't help thinking what his father said to him when he was a young boy.

"Son, one day your mother and I won't be here. It will only be you and your brother. Since your brother didn't want it, You'll be the new ringmaster of our circus. Your brother will still be here but handling the financial part while you take care of the show yourself. I'm leaving it up to you and I'm sure it will be in great hands," his father said.

Akihiko always dreamed of once being in charge of the circus but was scared that his brother would get it instead of him. His brother, Haruhiko was 2 years older than him and would get the upper hand in the family.

Haruhiko told his father, mother, and brother that he didn't want to be in the charge of the circus even though he did enjoy being part of the circus. But, he did make a compromise and had his own dreams he wanted to pursue someday. Instead, he will take care of the financial part of the circus while also working on what he wants to pursue in life. He will stay on the circus grounds but not in the tent itself. Instead, his brother, Akihiko will take care of the actual show. Their father and mother agreed to this. Akihiko's eyes lit up when he will be the ringmaster of the Usagi Circus. 

Now, 23-year old Akihiko Usagi is the ringmaster of the Usagi Circus along with his brother who works the financial works of the circus. Over the years, they accumulated new tightrope walkers, Hiroki Kamijou and Kusama Nowaki, a gymnast named Shinobu Takatshi, and a daredevil named Miyagi Yoh. The circus was very popular by tons of people around the world. They would travel all around the world bringing amazement to people's faces.

This made Akihiko very happy and that he wanted to add a new element to their show.

That element would be a trapeze artist.

There was only one problem, they were extremely hard to find. After many searches to find one, they gave up. Until one day, a young boy wondered his way inside the tent and looked around the tent in awe. Akihiko walked out from behind the curtain with the other acts before their next show started. Akihiko made eye contact with the boy. The boy made eye contact with Akihiko. They stared at each other before Akihiko snapped back into reality. He felt his heart and mind soar when he made eye contact with that boy. He could almost hear them say as if they had voices.

"He's the one, our new trapeze artist!"


End file.
